five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's 4 - Beta
Before reading this, take note that this is not a real story, just a fake story about finding a beta on Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Now rewritten to get rid of previous problems. Creepypasta Introduction I like Five Nights at Freddy's, it's a well-made series. I am very hyped for the fourth game but I think they should have stopped at the third. I was so eager for the fourth game I just went searching for it on Google. Yes, all I found was just simple fan-games and videos on the fourth game, reusing all the teasers shown and some rooms from the previous games, but then I stumbled across this, Scott Games - Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Beta Test. Well, this was unexpected, Scott Cawthon did release the game? Just to check if it wasn't a trick, and just cuz I want the game, I clicked on the link. The link brought me to what looked like ScottGames.com, but there was only text. The text told me about Five Nights at Freddy's 4 being in development and a download link. I was a bit on the "It's not real." side as this just looked like an edit of Scott's website. Without thinking, I clicked the link and it started downloading FNaF4.exe. The icon of the file was Nightmare Freddy's face, which I pretty much expected. When I downloaded the file I just clicked it and started playing. The Game - Part 1 I was greeted by a simple text saying: "Reminder that this game is in development, this text will later be changed to the iconic "This game has jumpscares and seziure things!" warning from the previous three games." That's what I expected, Scott reminding us that this game is indevelopment like he reminded us that there were jumpscares. Anyway, the title popped up and it was just the Nightmare Freddy teaser without its text or dark lighting. As I said, expected, Scott's working on the game and the title will just have a placeholder image. The title screen also had three texts, the typical New Game and Continue along with Five Nights at Freddy's 4 : The Final Chapter. Everything looked real, the static looked different taking a dark red tint and the screen glitching. It looked pretty legit. I slapped my mouse onto New Game and Night 1 began. Night 1 started similarly to how it did in the first two games, no sounds just a simple plain text, but in FNaF3's style. While I was a bit sceptical at this, I just carried on thinking it was another placeholder, the game has only been in development for about a month so I didn't expect much. The night started in a very dark room, as in the walls were black. I turned around and found out I could turn a full 360 degrees! There was also two doors and two vents facing each other. The doors could be closed and the vents could be sealed. Seems like the first game to me. Still sceptical for this. There was a power meter and all that. The vents could be seen into but it goes into darkness, same with the hallways from the doors. Anyway, I finally noticed there was a camera, a feature in all FNaF games, I opened it up and I was greeted by a static screen with camera options. There were CAMs 01, 02, 03, 04, 05, 06, 07, 08, 09, 0A and 0B. CAMs 0A and 0B didn't work, but the others did. CAMs 01-04 where just hallways, in different angles and CAMs 05-08 where rooms with doors connecting to other rooms and a head of either Freddy, Bonnie, Chica. Speaking about heads, CAM 03 and 04 had a Golden Freddy or Foxy head. CAM 09 was the most weirdest. When I selected that camera, it was only one room, but the static was more noticeable, making the room less noticeable. But, I could swear something was there, something was watching me. I stopped looking at the camera and noticed a Phone Call button, I pressed it and waited for an iconic Phone Call. The Game - Part 2 "Hello? If you're there, you must get out, I can't tell you alot but that place is haunted, if you stay you'd probably die, there's multiple things in there, undescribable, if you stay you'll most likely to get killed! I can't speak, I'm there too, but this is prerecorded so... I'm probably gone... dead. Because he's got me, this is all that remains of me, SAVE YOURSELF!" God, that left bad thoughts. That phone call litreally told me I'll die. Not by a suit, not by however Springtrap kills you, I'll litreally die on purpose. Though, I ignored the warning and continued the night, having a feeling something popped up. Nothing appeared on the cameras though. The power didn't drain either. Every time I went on CAM 09 the supposed eyes moved. I always thought something was watching, maybe it's the Nightmare animatronics we've seen? Or maybe it's worse, or something we haven't seen. Nightmare Golden Freddy? Naah, I doubt that. I just continued the night, I didn't expect to be scared. I reached 6AM and decided to venture on to Night 2. The Game - Part 3 Oddly, I had a weird cutscene happen before I could get to Night 2, I was in a dark room, checkered tiles could be seen on the floor and a dark blue wall, I could see what seemed to be Springtrap, slightly repaired and no corpse inside, and Golden Freddy as he appeared in the second game. I moved the camera (surprisingly) towards Springtrap, I could see something in the dark corner. I could see those eyes. Those never blinking red eyes. They glowed in that one corner and then... The screen started to glitch violently, Springtrap disappeared, along with the eyes, Golden Freddy faded out slowly...and then it just stopped, the screen cut to static and went back to the main menu. I highlighted over Continue and there it was. Night 2. The Game - Part 4 NIGHT TOOOOOOO HERE I COOOOME! Sorry, that's my immature side showing. I went to Night 2, not scared. Plus, I'd wonder why the protagonist would stay around to Night 2 after being told to leave. Maybe he couldn't, who knows? So the Night started, no Phone Call, no nothing. Cameras were the same except CAM 09, it was disabled, but CAM 0A wasn't. On CAM 0A, I saw the FNaF1 Bathroom. I could see those eyes again, but I could also see Nightmare Foxy standing on the left, staring at the camera. There was also a door sorta thing hanging from the ceiling, looked like a... vent. I checked the vent and I saw those eyes in it, I sealed the vent thinking it'd just go away... What'dya know it did. The night continued and the door thing disappeared from the Bathroom. Foxy disappeared as well aslong as his head on CAM 03. I waited for at least SOMETHING to happen, and what'dya know something did happen. The game didn't stop at 6AM, instead the power ran out... Did I seal the vent for too long? Then Nightmare Freddy appeared in the hallway, I'm dead. So I waited for his distorted tune to end and it did, lights out...and then 7AM?! Unless the game glitched or that was intentional. I don't get the deal with that random extra hour. The Game - Part 5 Before reaching off to Night 3, I had another weird cutscene, I was in the FNaF2 Game Area, I could move around the camera but not myself. Balloon Boy was there, standing still and he occasionally said "Hi!" or "Hello?". Then Mangle popped up on the left, making it's sound. The flashlight went on and Toy Freddy was revealed. I was confused, but then the screen glitched, all the animatronics went missing, the flashlight stopped. I heard a distorted chuckle in the distance. It was there... It was here all along. The eyes were looking at me, slowly moving left. Then it started to jump, but then the cutscene faded to black. The Game - Part 6 Night 3 was another basic Night, but all cameras disappeared. There was a new camera called CAM 0C which had a similar looking room to the first cutscene. I saw Golden Freddy in his first game appearance and Springtrap like he looks now. Perhaps this was the saferoom before Five Nights at Freddy's 3? I didn't know, luckily for me, there were no eyes. There was two other cameras, CAMs 0D and 10. An odd jump for CAM 10. CAM 0D was the Game Area from the second game, like in the previous cutscene. Balloon Boy was sat there, looking heavily broken like he was torn apart on purpose. Toy Freddy's and Mangle's head lied beside him. Toy Freddy's head had his glossy black eyes while Mangle's eyes were completely missing. There also seemed to be writing on the Happy Birthday! banner. It seemed like it said GET OUT. CAM 10 was CAM 10 from the third game with the Springtrap-on-poster hallucination in play. It didn't seem to special so I ignored it. I switched back to CAM 0C and Springtrap was gone. Damn, I'm dead. Also, the eyes appeared again, slowly moving to the right. Changing to CAM 0D I saw the animatronics (heads) were gone. The eyes were in the darkness. CAM 10 had Springtrap in his corner. It was 2AM so he'd probably get me, then the eyes appeared on that camera, slowly fading in. Springtrap actually looked at it, the eyes jumped at Springtrap and the camera disabled. CAM 0D had the eyes back, and the Toy Freddy head back. It had blood dripping from its now gone eyes. Looked cliched to me. The hat was torn apart, like Nightmare Freddy's. The eyes vanished from all cameras, didn't even appear in the office. 3AM, good. Toy Freddy's head disappeared and Springtrap was gone. Golden Freddy occasionally teleported into my room, but he didn't do much. Even his jumpscare didn't do anything, he just did a "Phantom Animatronic" and not kill me. Instead just jumpscare, turn photo-negative and disappear. I swear I could see the eyes in the vent, but the eyes kept disappearing. Toy Freddy's head sometimes reappeared, but later disappeared due to static. Night 5 The rest of Night 3 was boring, so I didn't bother writing it for you to read. Night 4 was pretty much the same, but all the camears were enabled, except CAM 0B. Springtrap was missing, the eyes were also missing. Nightmare Foxy did appear, but didn't effect the gameplay. Toy Freddy's head stayed the same, but it was joined by Mangle's head and almost-destroyed Balloon Boy. Night 5 was my worry, I knew something was going to trouble me. Well, it is called FIVE Nights at Freddy's, even though most games have 6 nights. The night started normal, same as Night 4, but Toy Freddy, Mangle and BB never showed up. I saw the eyes run across most cameras. But it never came to the Office unless it reached CAM 0A, where it'd go through the vent. I didn't bother getting jumpscared, I feared the game would explode if I failed. Pretty silly thought, but I thought it may crash, delete itself and never be seen again, that's what all creepy games do. I ended up having the same power out, 7AM stuff I had last time, which really just made me think. This isn't creepy, Night 6 is gonna be a breeze, unless it pulls a cliche yet creepy ending on me. (lol i was right) The Final Night When I reached Night 6, it said it was the Last Night, not the six(th) night. I shouldn't of not been scared as, I am now. The night started as usual, but the door and vent seal buttons where gone. Welp, I'm dead. Without a door, that eye thing will kill me. I checked the cameras and they were all disabled. Except from one, the one that was always disabled, until now. CAM 0B. I clicked that camera and I saw it. The room looked like the third game's office but very dark, but then I saw it. Eyes ran past, I could barely make out it's body, and it was just a simple body. Chest and Head, along with arms. The camera rotated to the door and then the camera was jumpscared by the glowing eyes. The camera disabled and I pulled it down. It was there, it came, he was right. I'm dead, screwed, even worse... gone... A jumpscare occurred, which just made me jump, but then I saw it. The screen changed to the hatless teaser, and there was just a box with blood in it. Was that meant to signify my corpse? On the side of the screen, two red eyes lit, and the screen faded to black. I doubt you know what's going on. You've trespassed, the teasers were a decoy. You're in the wrong world, you should be banished... BANISHED. The screen started to glitch heavily, before changing to a newspaper screen. CORPSE FOUND! Unknown phone call leads to an unknown location. Corpse of a 18 year old has been found and taken to hospital! and then sketched on... He deserved it... You did --------. (note that -------- means my name) OH, HE KNOWS MY NAME TOO! The End tba My View I think the story is fine until the Final Night, I didn't really know how to end off the story so I did it the way I think was best. Category:Stories Category:TonicHedgefox's pages